Typical flexible forceps used for gastroscopy, bronchoscopy and the like comprise an operating cable, a pincer mounted at the distal end of the operating cable and a manual operating device at the proximal end of the operating cable. The operating cable of a flexible biopsy forceps is covered with a cable jacket having one end fixed to the manual operating device and its other end to the pincer mounting. Flexible forceps are ideally constructed as an inseparable unit to give the forceps stability. Inseparable instruments also cost less to manufacture than instruments assembled from separate components.
While inseparable instruments have greater stability and cost less to make than instruments which can be disassembled, they are difficult to clean. During use the inside of the cable jacket, the operating cable, the pincer mounting and the pincers become soiled. The sensitive scissor action pincers, which are housed within a slotted cylindrical pincer mounting, become blocked with material that is not easily removable by soaking and the instrument becomes unusable.